A Perfect World/Easter Eggs
__FORCETOC__ This is an overview of all Easter Eggs with steps appearing in A Perfect World. Unlike previous maps, progress is more distinctly shared with the player. When an easter egg is started, the name of the easter egg is displayed in a small emnu in the top right corner, with individual steps shown when activated or completed, instead of vague visual and audio cues that played in previous maps. Step descriptions are not shown however. Fatherland Major Easter Eggs Preview= Fatherland has a 2-part major easter egg, each will give a seperate achievement. |-| The More Things Change= #'Turn on the Power' The power switch is found in the Power Room. The player has to flick the switch to turn on the factory. The main gate from the Checkpoint will open, as well as making the doorways to the Weapon Room, Docking Bay and Transport Line available to be bought open. #'Build the Masterkey' After the power has been turned on, all 3 parts for the Von Schlieffen Device-2 can be accessed and collected. The VS-D2 can be build at any free workbench, as the location doesn't matter for the Easter Egg process. #'Gather the Elements' With access to the hidden sectors through the VS-D2, the player can gather all Elemental Cores and build the Elemental station at the workbench in the Power Room. Finally, the player should have either a Ray Gun (Original, Mk. II or III) or an MX-11 to proceed. The above are all preliminary steps that you'd do on a normal playthrough and thus are not listed under the quest steps. The actual Easter Egg can be started after this point and will have specific interactions and consequences. #'Overload the Circuits' The player needs to be in the Power Room and fire at the power switch with the MX-11 and/or Lightning Ray Gun (can also be done while in Afterlife, although it is not advised) until the lights in the factory turn off. The contigency power switches appear in the Power Room and the Blitzkrieger will be heard over the intercom. The contigency power switches will be only powered up temporarily and have to be manually switched on after going off. Each 1 covers a different section of the map (though you can easily switch them on all at once). Perks, even ones already bought, will be disabled unless the section is powered up or the perk machine is turned on with the MX-11 or Lightning Ray Gun. #'Reboot the Power' The players need to kill an amount of zombies in 3 different locations. The locations are randomly selected from a list that includes the Checkpoint, Frontyard, Barracks, Infirmary, Assembly Line and Weapon Room. There's a lightbulb that will be yellow at the currently selected location, while it is red in at the other places. Killing zombies nearby the lightbulb will count towards the required amount, which upon completion will make the light turn green. The section of the active location has to be powered up for the light to be visible and for the kills to count. After clearing all 3 locations, the regular power switch can be turned on again and will reamin active indefinitely again unless manually turned off. Also, a doorway to the Biolab/Laboratory will have opened after turning on the regular power switch. #'Write the Cipher' Inside the biolab at the end, there is a typewriter on a discussion table. By shooting symbols in the Firing Range of the Weapon Room, the typewriter writes the corresponding symbols on the paper. Meleeing the typewriter has the paper discarded and a new one inserted to start over. The sequence that has to be written can be heard broadcasted on a radio in the toproom of the Southeast Watchtower. It plays on a continuous loop, thus the player has to turn the power off and turn the power back on to find out the order; it will announce first that it will start broadcasting the cipher, after which it plays on a loop. Getting to the Watchtower fast after resetting the power allows the player to hear the start of it. #'Eliminate the Subjects' Once the cipher is correct, the typewriter shows a green light and it can be interacted with. Once interacted with, the power in the Biolab shuts down again, closing off the exit, and test subjects emerge from their tanks and attack the player(s) in the room. The player has to survive 3 onslaughts, after which the power will restore itself. The players are rewarded with a free perk bottle and doorways to the Forest and Office will now be accessible. #'Distort the Signal' Upon entering the Pit, the Radiohead will spawn and be set free. This boss zombie is indestructable. If you damage it for enough, it will despawn for a moment, reappearing after a while (independent from round timers). The only way it can defeated is by the Titan in the Assembly Line to stomp it. Once lead beneath the Titan's stomp trap, the Titan will glitch and crash, causing it to rip off the grid it is attached too, causing the wall behind him to crumble partially. The power turns off again and cannot be turned on, not even through the contigency switches. The player is now rewarded with the achievement: The More Things Change. |-| The More They Stay the Same= #'Confront the Blitzkrieger' The players need to enter the command center by buying open the debris 'door' that has appeared behind the Titan's shoulder area, after which the Blitzkrieger, a shadow behind the glass divide, commences a transformation, causing thunder to strike viciously from the skies, turning the zombies erratic and aggressive. The power across the complex is restored afterwards. #*'Manage the Circuits' The Blitzkrieger will occassionally overload the power in a section, overloading the zombies spawn from there to be even stronger. The player can shut down these zombie spawns by manually turning off the power in the area through the switches, trading in their perk access and VS-D2 recharging in the process. Additionally, lightning will strike the outdoor areas, creating electrified zombies. #'Obtain the Krieger Biometrics' The player has to find a key to a hidden cabinet inside the Office. The Key can be found inside the Northwestern Watchtower. Upon opening the cabinet, the player can collect a box with a vial containing an unknown liquid. This has to be brought to the Laboratory and analyzed inside a device. During te analyzing, lightning will strike continuously at the Frontyard and Forest, creating hordes of electrified zombies, who will assault the device in the Laboratory and have to be fended off. If unable, the device will be broken and the process has to be restarted. Once the process is done, the typewriter will have written a results paper that has to be collected. #'Build the Neuromodule' This step can be completed earlier, but the item is necessary to continue the EE from this point forward. Killing zombies with the traps load a killcount onto a small radio nearby the trap. There are 3 traps with radios, which are located inside the Ramparts, Barracks and Docking Bay. Once its light starts flickering, it can be picked up and brought to the Transportation Line, where it can be placed onto an Assembly line. After all 3 are placed, it is assembled into a singular device and brought to the middle of the Assembly Line, where it is dropped and can be picked up. Next you have to bring it to the Weapon Room and placed into a modular weapon case, applying a small sensor to their currently equipped weapon. The player now has to score an amount of headshots with that weapon, until the module is ready to be picked up. Interacting with the weapon case again allows the player to assign a sensor to a different weapon, which will take it off the other weapon but retain the kill score. After this step is done, it can be brought to the VS-D2 worktable to upgrade the Device into the VS-D3. #'Gather Brainwave Information' The player has to use the VS-D3 to hack zombies and let them kill other zombies. Once an amount is reached, a sound cue will be played and the Worktable of the VS-D3 will be permanently charged, requiring no charge time or input for the rest of the game. It does still require the player to interact with it to rehcarge their VS-D3. #'Destroy the Schematics Part 1: Light the Beacons' After confronting the Blitzkrieger, Manglers wil drop electrified weapon scraps that can be collected (there are 4 types of Manglers, with each first unique killed one dropping the part). These scraps can be assmbled on top of the desk inside the Southeastern Watchtower. After having assembled the 4 pieces, the players can arm the device with the VS-D3. Afterwards, the player has to travel to the Northwestern Watchtower and wait for the SE watchtower's section to be overloaded. They need to fire an NX-115 Schöpfer (pack-a-punched MX-11) to detonate the device and destroy the tower. The Blitzkrieger will turn angry, causing thunder to strike continuously to create electrified zombies, as well as overload all sections without them being able to be turned off. #'Destroy the Schematics Part 2: Turn the Titan' The player has to kill an amount of electrified zombies nearby the Titan. Once the process is done, the next instance of using the VS-D3 to execute a Titan command, it will cause a detonation of an 'EMP' from within the Titan, killing all zombies. The Titan reboots and starts to exit the Assmebly Line through the Transportation Line, where it grabs the NW watchtower and smashes it on top of the command center, shattering the control grid and taking unlimited control away from the Blitzkrieger. Due to the partial destruction of the map, some areas will be inaccessable afterwards. The Perk-a-Cola machines have either moved or an alternate pathway has opened up to keep them accessable. #'Defeat the Blitzkrieger' With the destruction of the divide in the Command Center, the Blitzkrieger will exit the Center and start to roam the map as a boss. The Bossfight against the Blitzkrieger is somehwat complex. He will roam the map, as he will connect himself to the power grid in specific sectors, causing electrfied zombies to spawn and electrifying himself. While electrified, he doesn't suffer damage. When having survived the wave, he needs to recharge, during which he will attack the players directly head on, similarly to the Radiohead. He can also grab a player and throw them away, briefly stunning them, making them vulnerable for zombies to attack. During this time he can be damaged (indicated by a healthbar). Once defeated, he will collapse and start to disintegrate in black mist until a lifeless body remains. The thunderstorm clears up and the zombies return to their original form. The power reboots to its original level and Der Wunderfizz in the Command Center is powered up. Minor Easter Eggs Preview= Fatherland has a 4 minor easter eggs, most of which will grant a beneficiary effect to a player. |-| Gift from the Buried Ones= #'Discover Hell's Sigil' Within a hidden sector in the Ramparts is a propaganda poster. The room is only reachable through use of the VS-D2. Knife the poster to discover Hell's Sigil behind it, which starts to glow once discovered. #'Remember the Dead' If the Easter Egg has succesfully started, the flags on the poles in the Loading Dock will haved scorched apart. There are 4 burning flags (American, German, Russian and Japanese) spread across the map. The Russian is located on top of the Ramparts. The Japanese inside the wall of the stairway of the Northwestern Watchtower, the American inside a bathtub in the Barracks and the German behind the counter in the Checkpoint. If they are interacted with, the flags will be raised on the flag poles and have stopped burning. #'Free them' Once all flags are collected and raised, each player will hear a different voice asking them to "free them". In the Frontyard, burning zombies will occasionally spawn from the ground instead of regular ones. When they are killed, they drop little silver scraps that when collected are teleported away. Upon collecting 5 pieces, a burning MX-11 Zerstörer will spawn in the Weapons Room. It can be interacted with, after which said player will obtain the MX-11, as well as receive Hell's Sigil burned on their hands for the remainder of the game. |-| The Raider's Spiked Club= #'Find the Punished' Inside the Forest, a corpse with a bashed in skull will appear occassionally in a random place. One found and interacted with, the player obtains a locker key. #'Search the Locker' Inside the Barracks, a locker can be opened, where a picture of a lady is found. Upon interacting with it, a ghostly voice can be heard, asking the player to follow them. #'Follow the Footsteps' From the locker's location, ghostly footsteps will lead the player to 1 of 3 possible digspots; either in the Frontyard, the Loading Docks or the Forest. Upon interacting with the digspot, the player obtains the Raider's Spiked Club The Raider's Spiked Club can be upgraded. #'Locate the Tools' On top of the Ramparts, there's a brick that can be broken only with a melee attack from the Spiked Club. Inside, a set of tools can be collected. #'Purify the Poison' Inside the Sewers, the players can insert the tools into a utensil already present. Upon doing so, diluted Poison will be welled and refined from toxic waste from the factory. Zombies will try to destroy the utensil, which will cancel the progress made and it has to be started over. Once completed, a vial containg poison can be collected from the utensil. #'Assemble the Avenger' Go through the highest story of the Transportation Line to the Barracks. Find the room where the ghost is sleeping in a randomly generated bed. Go prone and look beneath the bed to collect an apparatus similar to the utnesil. Once collected, it will be placed on the nightstand next to the bed and the ghost will have despawned. (This step can be done before step 4 and 5, but the next half will only be able after completing 4 and 5). Place the Poison vial, another half of the collected tools and the Spiked Club into the Apparatus, which will queue the builadable animation. Afterwards, the Spiked Club will be upgraded into the Avenger. |-| The Holy Oath= #'Obtain the Kreuzritter Panzer' Preliminary step that requires the player to have build and wear the Kreuzritter armor for the quest to become available. #'Be Smitten by God' Requires the player to get hit by a lightning strike (requiring the Blitzkrieger to have spawned). Within 20s, the player has to reach the worktable with the Kreuzritter Armor and interact with it. If it is succesful, the armor will glow and sparks will fly off. #'Sanctify the Grave of the Fathers' Inside the Pit, crusader zombies will spawn instead of regular zombies, though they behave exactly the same. Upon killing a set amount of crusaders inside of the Pit, a Mangled Crusader spawns, which is extremely durable. Because it will take a while, the Mangled Crusader can be killed anywhere in the map. Upon doing so will have him drop a part that can be collected. #'Build the Heiligt Panzer' Go back to the workbench and assemble the Heiligt Panzer with the final Mangler piece. |-| Lover's Reunited= TBD Die Ruinenstadt Major Easter Eggs Das Märchenbuch= Minor Easter Eggs